


Eat Your Heart Out, Sigmund Freud

by Sceincefandom



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Relationship Study, Sort Of, as expected from tokyo ghoul fic, idk man, mentions of canibalism, playing fast and loose with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceincefandom/pseuds/Sceincefandom
Summary: Rize is, in some ways, Kaneki's second mother. Just as his mother brought him into the world of humans, Rize has draged Kaneki into the world of ghouls.-or-Kaneki Ken's life is fucked up, Freudian psychology makes it more confusing.





	Eat Your Heart Out, Sigmund Freud

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up to the tokyo ghoul fandom ten years late with starbucks*  
> have you ever written anything so ridiculously self indulgent that explaining why you wrote it would honestly be more trouble than it's worth?   
> yeah, this is one of those.   
> shout out to the three other people who wanted motherly Rize.

According to Freud, every person wants to have sex with people who remind them of their mother; it has something to do with psycho-sexual instinct and the subconscious. If that's true, then Kaneki's current situation makes simultaneously more and less sense.

Here he is, sitting on the floor, in the dark, late at night, listening to the ghost (hallucination?) of a girl he wanted to date tell him he's not eating his dinner, much like a mother would tell a child to eat their veggies. 

What makes this weirder is that the dinner in question is human flesh. 

“Listen, if you don't eat now you are going to be hungry later, and I can guarantee you’ll regret it.” Rize says, suddenly behind Kaneki, her incorporeal arms wrapped around his shoulders. She lifts up one hand and gently turns Kaneki’s chin with her well manicured fingers until he is looking at the brown paper package which seems deceptively innocent for the horror that it contains. “Either you eat something that's already dead, or you end up eating someone you care about.” Her voice is soft and cloying in Kaneki’s ear, and, even though it should be impossible, he feels her breathing on his neck. “Or do you not remember what almost happened to Hide-kun?”

Kaneki draws in a sharp breath, the memory of genuinely wanting to tear his teeth into his best friends flesh is too much for him to bare. 

As if sensing his emotions, Rize suddenly appears in front of him, sitting on the table next to the package. She points to it, in the same graceful and predatory way she does everything. “Kaneki, no one wants to die, just eat already.” 

Kaneki looks down at his feet, his stomach churning with a combination of hunger and fear. He feels frozen in place, lost in this new horrifying world. At some point he must have started crying because Rize is wiping a tear from his cheek. He turns up to look at her and finds himself staring into a pair of eyes that, for a moment, look like his mother’s. “You deserve to live.” She says. With a surprising gentleness, she kisses him on the forehead and fades away with a small smile. 

Kaneki finds himself alone in the dark again, staring at a package of human flesh. He has no idea how much time passes; his body starts to feel fuzzy and weightless. It isn’t until the light of dawn seeps in from his window that he realizes that he has spent the rest of the night sitting on the floor. He laughs at the ridiculousness of the situation, but its not a happy feeling. The laugh feels rough in his mouth, as if it's forcing its way out of his body. As he sits in his own confusion, Rize’s voice rings in his ears,  _ ‘You deserve to live.’   _

With a sigh, Kaneki starts to untie the string around the brown paper and unfolds the rest slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have some other ideas for this thing, but idk if i'll ever actually write them.


End file.
